Unicornspectrum
Social Aspects Biological Aspects Information of each caste = Cherry Blood = If you're a Cherry blood you're low class AND you're an Earth dweller so you live on land. Most Flowers who have cherry blood are red Flowers. Rose has cherry blood. Red Flowers are described to smell like cherries. Red Flowers have the shortest lifespans. They're life is exactly like human years 40-70 years. They're most likely to have elemental powers. Powers Red Flowers posses are fire powers. Yes a red Flower has fire powers. Fire abilities are common among the caste. Rose uses her fire powers for destruction (She uses it to set things on fire for fun) If all Red Flowers worked together they could make the whole planet Flowerland on fire. A Red Flower can be violent in fact they're the most violent. Red Flowers also are very lustful so rape is common among them. In Flower society red Flowers are slaves. They clean houses and do chores. The life span of a red Flower is roughly 80 in human years. If you plan on having a Red Flower as a wife be careful. She is most likely to die on you unexpectedly 40-70. They have dangerous tempers and they're destructive. They're lustful and violent as well. Red displays the same behavior as Red Flowers. She as well can posses fire powers. = Peach Blood = If you have Peach blood you're low class AND you're a Earth dweller. Most Flowers who have peach blood are orange Flowers. Marigold has this blood color. They're called Peach Bloods because their blood is described to smell and taste like peach. They were refereed as light tangelo and light orange meaning their blood has tasted like oranges. Powers a orange Flower can posses are speed. Orange Flowers in Flower society are hard workers. They've got something to do with trees so they plant and cut down trees. Orange Flowers are violent like Red Flowers only to a lesser degree. Orange Flowers are usually happy and always have a fiery attitude. Orange Flowers are the second caste to rape. Violet became a Peach Blood when her soul inhabited the realistic doll Marigold constructed for her. She became for violent A trait absent from higher castes) and more destructive Another trait absent from higher castes). She also became more sexually active. According to Heliotrope, this caste has masculine traits. According to Black Tulip, this caste is refered as lumber women or simply tomboys or buff women. = Citrine Blood = Citrine Blood was a very common caste on Flowerland before it was hunted to extinction due to Flowers of this blood possessing powerful abilities that threatened authority. Yellow had stated that Citrine Bloods were orange-Yellow Flowers. She has also stated the Flowers that belonged in that class which were Dahlia's, Roses, marigold's and Daisies. Orange stated they were entertainment meaning high class Flowers liked to see them suffer in a way. Orange refer them has Honey bloods and said their blood tasted like honey. Red refers them as Piss Bloods because there blood looked like orangeish pee. There're a ton of theories for why Citrine Bloods were killed. Topaz theorizes that they were an all male caste and other castes didn't like this because she thinks other castes didn't like that the males had the powerful powers that threatened high classes or rather all females in general. This was proven FALSE by Yellow as she said Flowers were never male because if there were there would've been other males in other castes because Citrine Bloods had to breed with other castes so males would've happened in other castes if this were to happen. Citrine theorizes that they were skydwellers and Green Flowers didn't like that. This was proven false by Green as they said that Citrine Bloods were Earth Land) Dwellers like Red, Orange and Yellow Flowers. Emerald theorizes that Citrine Bloods were hermaphrodites which was why they were killed. This was proven false by Yellow. There would've been hermaphrodites in other castes besides Flowers are unfamiliar with hermaphrodites. Sapphire theorizes that Citrine Bloods were Crystal Flowers which is why they were named Citrine Bloods. This was proven false by Orange. Lapis and Iolite Bloods would've been Crystal Flowers if this were true though Orange did say she had the same theory as her though. Lapis theorized that Citrine Bloods had mind control powers but this was proven false by Green. Amethyst had the same theory as Sapphire. Colours have a Citrine Blood a.k.a a yellow-orange Blood though Colours and Flowers aren't the same and are complete different species so they don't count. Since orange is female and Yellow is biologically male Orange and Yellow could make a yellow-orange blood. = Lemon Blood = If you're a Lemon Blood you're low class and you're a Earth Dweller. Tulip has this blood color. Flowers of this caste are yellow. Yellow Flowers are referred as lemon Bloods because their blood taste and smell like lemons. Purple Flowers treat Yellow Flowers like shit and usually don't get along with them. Electricity-like powers are common among Yellow Flowers. Yellow Flowers can electrocute anyone they don't like. In Flower society they're technicians. They're great with technology. They're referred as the nerdy caste. Yellow Flowers have two colored different eyes. The whole caste has heterochromia. Tulip is capable of firing eye lasers from her eyes which Aster displayed the same ability (She emulated Lemon Blood powers). Yellow Flowers are gifted with intelligence. Yellow Flowers are calm but can get violent if they need too. They're are lustful like Orange and Red Flowers they just aren't that lustful to rape however there're Yellow Flowers who have committed rape. Yellow doesn't have the same shade of yellow blood like Yellow Flowers. She has two normal yellow eyes and isn't great with technology. It's unknown if she can posses the same powers as Lemon Bloods. = Limeade Blood = If you're a Limeade Blood You're upper low class AND are a SkyDweller. Hellebore has Limeade Blood. Flowers of this caste are Green Flowers. They're called Limeade Bloods because their blood taste like limeade. In society Green Flowers are sex slaves. Red and orange Flowers will use them for sex. Green Flowers are said to be very good in bed. They're horny at times. Green Flowers get along really well with Yellow Flowers. Green Flowers place in society are to patrol the sky and are in charge of the weather. Green Flowers can posses the power to control the weather. Depending on their mood is what the weather will be like. If they're happy it'll be sunny, If they're horny it'll be 90 or 100 degrees out. If they're sad it'll be raining. if they're mad it'l be stormy. If they're depressed or calm it'll be snowing. Green Flowers can also control plants. They can as well communicate with plants. Green can posses the power to talk to plants and control them too. = Cotton Candy Blood = If you're a Cotton candy Blood you're low middle class and you're a Sea Dweller. Anemone has this blood color. Flowers of this caste are light blue/cyan and are rare. They're said to be OK but not great. Their blood is referred as cotton candy because their blood taste like cotton candy. Cyan Flowers are also partners with Bubblegum Bloods (Pink Flowers). Abilities a Cotton Candy Blood can posses is moving things with their mind which is telekinesis. A Cyan Flowers roll in society is to entertain. Cyan Flowers are nymphs as they hang around rivers and are usually naked yet they're very pretty. Flowers of this caste are Asexual meaning they have no appeal of sex they actually dislike which makes them an easy target for Red and orange Flowers. Cyan Flowers in general are clam and peaceful. They're rarely violent. = Sapphire Blood = If you're a Sapphire Blood you're middle class and you're a Seadweller. Hydrangea has this blood color. Flowers of this caste are medium blue Flowers. Flowers of this caste are also mermaids....magical mermaids. Unlike Lapis Bloods where Lapis Bloods have fins Sapphire Bloods don't. Also like I said they're magical mermaids so they can magically male their mermaid fin go away and have legs. Depending on the hue these Flowers can be mistaken for Cotton candy Bloods or Lapis Bloods. Abilities Flowers of this caste can posses is the ability to stop time. They also have the ability to see into people's mind. Hydrangea confirmed that such mind abilities are common amongst Sapphire Bloods. According to Black Tulip this caste was permanently feminine. According to Heliotrope this caste now has tomboys or masculine women. = Lapis Blood = If you're a Lapis Blood you're a middle class Flower and you're a seadweller. Morning Glory has this blood color. Lapis Bloods are sea dwellers. Lapis Bloods have fins. They usually live in the water. unlike Sapphire Bloods they're not mermaids. Abilities a Lapis Blood can posses is the ability to control water. They as well have the ability to communicate with sea creatures and the ability to breathe underwater. According to Black Tulip this caste seems to be Partners with Limeade Bloods. = Iolite Blood = If you're a Iolite Blood you're high middle class and you're a Crystal Flower. Violet has this blood color. Iolite Bloods seem to have a dislike towards Yellow Bloods (Yellow Flowers). Black Tulip says this is most likely because yellow and purple are opposite colors. Iolite Bloods rolls in society are entertainers. They're supposed to entertain ya know because they're glittery transparent fancy Flowers. Desperate for being high on the hanaspectrum Iolite bloods are prone to some violence. 50% are calm while the other 50% are a bit violent. Known abilities are = Amethyst Blood = If you're a Amethyst Blood you're high class and you're a Crystal Flower. Aster has this blood color. Amethyst Bloods are rare among Flowers. With this Amethyst bloods are given a unique role in Flower society. Amethyst Bloods take care of Flower babies. They usually work in the Garden (The fields of Flowers that make Flower babies). Their duty literally is to take care of Flowerlings. Amethyst Bloods usually sleep through the daytime and are usually active at night time. They can't stand the sun at all. The moon gives them power. Eventually these Flower can become Sparkler Eaters. which is the Flowrland equivalent to werewolves. It's noted their eyes turn bright purple. Even though Amethyst Bloods are Crystal Flowers they aren't just fancy glittery transparent Earth Dwellers some can posses the ability to fly and some can posses the ability to use magic. In Aster's case she can posses the ability to use some magic. = Lilac Blood = If you're a Lilac Blood you're high class and you're a Magic dweller. Chrysanthemum has this blood color. Lilac Blood is the third highest of the Hanaspectrum. They're known to posses magical abilities and for their elf like ears. Lilac Bloods tend to be racist (Aagainst other Flower Blood castes). In Chrysanthemum's case she hates all none Magic Dwellers. She seems to not mind Crystal Flowers that much though. Lilac Bloods seem to actually have a thing for Crystal Flowers (Iolite and Amethyst Bloods). They seem to actually be Gal Pals with Sea Dwellers (Cotton Candy, Sapphire and Lapis Bloods). The think ill towards Earth Dwellers (Cherry, Peach, Citrine and Lemon Bloods) Black Tulip refers them as Pink Bloods. Heliotrope refers them as Violet Pink Bloods. Violet has this blood color as well and she posses magical abilities and hate towards Warm Colors. = Bubblegum Blood = If you're a Bubblegum Blood you're high class and a Flutter Flower. Pansy has this blood color. They're the second highest on the Hanaspectrum. It is the second rarest blood color. They're called Bubblegum Bloods because they're blood tastes like bubble gum. Members of this caste are referred to as RoyalBloods or simply Royal Flowers. Because of their position on the Hanaspectrum they're almost as violent as Red Bloods (Due to their blood color being pink which is almost red). Members of this caste have the ability to fly. The wings they posses are butterfly like wings. All Bubblegum Blood Flowers are part of a princess cult. Powers a Bubblegum Flower can posses are eidetic memory Which is the ability to remember everything) and mind control 9yeah they can mind control everyone on the Hanaspectrum except for of course Rose Bloods). They can as well see into the future. Their roll in society is just gaining the throne (To be a princess). Bubblegum Bloods seem to be into jewelry. All Bubblegum Bloods are unpredictable. Most Bubblegum Bloods eat candy to keep calm. According to Black Tulip, they're described to be whiney bitches. According to Heliotrope they smell like bubblegum. = Rose Blood = Rose Blood is the highest ranking color of the Hanaspectrum. Petunia has this blood color. Like their bubblegum comrades, they're Flutter Flowers and are considered royalty. As petunia is a member of the highest ranking Blood color she has a long life span in fact she can live forever if she wanted too. Members of this caste are EXTREMELY FEMININE. It seems Cotton candy Bloods are obsessed with these gals. Powers a Rose Blood can posses are shapeshifting and illusion. They can copy other Flowers powers too if they wanted too. In society these gals are Queens. They take the throne and rule Flowerland. Trivia * The original hanaspectrum was Ruby Blood, Peach Blood, Lemon Blood, limeade Blood, Kiwi Blood, Mint Blood, Cotton candy Blood, Sapphire Blood, Lapis Blood, Amethyst Blood, Lilac Blood and Bubblegum Blood ** As you can see this was changed. Ruby Blood was changed to Cherry *** There was no black or white blood * These colors were picked randomly Category:��UnicornPoop��